


An Ocean's Worth

by Deertaur



Category: Free!
Genre: But rating and tags are bound to change, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Polyamory, pretty much boys just being adorable atm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deertaur/pseuds/Deertaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he's not so sure if he's worthy of their love, they deserve the world. But at the very least, he can offer them the Ocean. And maybe that's enough.</p><p>A Sourintori drabble collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ocean's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Actual first ever posted fic that I hopefully won't delete by tomorrow??? Is the summary/title too cheesy? Oh well, here we go! 
> 
> [Thank you to ChinaDoll for always being supportive <3]

Often times it occurred to him how in-sync his boys where, with perfectly matched reaction times, loud exclamations while they watched TV and namely the deadpan glare they sent the way of any idiot worthy, including himself on occasions. But it stood out most when he came home from a long day of work and saw them in the kitchen together – side-by-side and hip-to-hip, and perfectly silhouetted by sunlight shining through the window just over the sink... It was his favorite time to see them like that. He never really mentioned it – they had been that way since Rin had first introduced him to the energetic young man that was Aiichirou Nitori, and perhaps it had became a habit after rooming together. Aiichirou always was the type to easily pick up traits but they could have just as well been on the same wavelength anyways, just needed a little nudge in the right direction. At the time it had effectively made Sousuke unsure about any sort of relationships with the two, but time went by and he started to realize it's charm. – In the end that was probably one of the reasons their little situation worked out, they'd have to agree on some strong degree to both fall in love with him at least... God, he was glad for that. 

 

“Welcome home, baby.” Was the harmonized response to him stepping over the threshold from the chill of autumn outside to the warmth of a homey atmosphere awaiting him.

And Sousuke couldn't help himself, not when he closed the door to their moderate apartment to see the sun setting Rin's hair bright red and ablaze in it's lazy bun atop his head, Aiichirou's shorter stance leaned against his side, savoring the arm his partner had wrapped around his waist while they worked together on dinner. It became too much when his boys shifted at the door's racket, and like it was choreography they had planned out for weeks, both turned around and gifted him with ear-to-ear smiles, pushing up the wrinkles around their eyes, and Aiichirou showing off his impressive set of dimples. Sousuke was pretty sure he lost breath, but he covered over it by ducking his head on a smile of his own, and distracted himself by retiring the worn gray winter coat of his onto it's hook behind the door. 

“Hey.” He hummed in reply once his gloves had been placed securely back in the pockets of his coat, and began rubbing cold hands together in hopes to catch the heat that now stung against his frostbitten ears and nose. 

Aiichirou was already making his way over to his chilled boyfriend, happy puppy mode in place as he wrapped long arms up around Sousuke's neck and pecked a quick kiss to his nose, the older man hurruffed in an attempt to hide the glow to his cheeks that wasn't just left by the cold, but he nuzzled down into the soft mousy brown hair – he was still getting used to that, now that they couldn't frivolously spend money on Aiirchirou's hair dye all the time – and rested his arms around the short man's middle to rock each other gently back and forth. It left Rin to finish up straining out noodles for their dinner. 

“We're just having noodles with veggie gravy and some of that left over meat from-” Rin was explaining nonchalantly, before peering over his shoulder at the other two cuddled up to each other, he could still spy Sousuke's expression from the perch it had atop Aiichirou's head. And Rin's own grin turned into a quizzical smirk, along with raised eyebrow. “What's gotten into you, smiley?” 

It was true, he was grinning far wider then he should be after how stressful the day had turned out, and usually he'd be ranting about it by now too. But this time it just didn't matter as much to him, not with his Aiichirou wrapped in a tight embrace, not-so-subtly nuzzling against his neck, and his Rin right in front of him with hair tousled and eyes vibrant on his own. 

“Love you both like this.” He admitted, using his hands to pry his boyfriend's face out of the burrow it made under his chin, and thumbs moved softly against the pale skin of his cheeks as Sousuke ushered him to stand at his side. “The way you both naturally react the same. It's...Adorable.” 

Given what he said, it was kind of overkill when they both tilted their heads to the side in confusion, and murmured over each other 

“That's what you and ------ do.” Sousuke heard a muddled version of both Rin and Aiichirou's names respectively in that sentence, and watched as the two in question stared sheepishly at each other. They both scratched the back of their necks in time, and Sousuke quelled his own urge to do the same. He did however roll his eyes playfully and bump Aiichirou with his hip. 

“Didn't quite catch that, loves.”

“I mean, if you're talking about reacting in sync with each other...” Aiichirou started with a pout on his lips, he was still leaning into Sousuke's side, but both boyfriends where able to view his face, especially now that Rin had turned around full after dumping the noodles into a pot, and was now resting back against the counter with his arms lazily crossed over his chest. “You both always want the same thing whenever I ask about getting snacks, so...” 

Rin tsk'd from where he was relaxed, and grumbled “Have you two even seen how you both get out of bed at the exact same time? 'Cause I get a pretty good view of my two Zombie boyfriends copying each others every move in the morning. You guys even eat off the same plate, that's why I stopped preparing two!”

The two in question looked at each other, and Sousuke noticed the hint of humor gleaming bright in Aiichirou's eyes, both of them knew where this conversation was going, and so they both glanced back at their boyfriend with perfectly raised eyebrows 

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” They told Rin word for word, expressions blank for as long as they could hold it. But it didn't last for long, they saw Rin's deadpan stare and ended up breaking out in matching grins, Sousuke leaning his head against Aiichirou for support. Even the redhead couldn't hold his emotions neutral for as long as he'd like, because his boys where chuckling there together like idiots, and eventually he just chortled so harshly tears dappled the edges of his eyes. 

“Okay okay,” Rin breathed after he managed to pull air back into his lungs. “Get your asses over here,” 

Aiichirou hummed happily, his sides properly aching after the fit of laughter, and he wound his fingers into Sousuke's own grip to drag the tall man towards their dinner operation at the counter. But before getting back to work, Sousuke gave his boys long loving kisses and allowed himself to scratch fingers through Rin's roughed up hair. The other man leaned into the touch, eyes like embers to contrast the tropical sea of Aiichirou's. 

Yeah. Often times it occurred to him how in love he was with his boys, and the way they loved each other. He'd make sure to mention it to them every single day.


End file.
